Amistades peligrosas
by Lainchikane
Summary: La Marquesa López de Merteuil y la Vizcondesa Fabray, que en otro tiempo llegaron a ser amantes, se aprovechan del mejor modo que pueden de la sociedad puritana y privilegiada en la que viven. Estos dos personajes no dejan de enviarse cartas en las que se cuentan sus hazañas, que constituyen la trama de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

****_Descargo: Ninguno de los personajes o la historia son mios, los personajes pertenecen a Ryan M. y a FOX;_

_Y la historia es una adaptación de "amistades peligrosas" de Pierre Choderlos de Laclos.  
_

La historia se maneja en una recopilación de cartas en los años 1700; espero publicar tres cartas por capitulo.

* * *

**CARTA PRIMERA**

**MARLEY DE ROSE A KITTY WILDE EN EL CONVENTO DE URSULINAS DE . . .**

Ya ves, mi buena amiga, que cumplo mi palabra y que los gorros y los perifollos no llenan todo mi tiempo; siempre me quedará un ratito para ti. Sin embargo, he visto sólo en este día más atavíos que en los cuatro años que hemos pasado juntas; y creo la orgullosa Tanville[1] tendrá más pesar cuando haga yo mi primera visita, en que me propongo pedir el verla, que el que ha creído darnos ella siempre que ha venido a vernos in fiocchi. Madre me ha consultado sobre todo; me trata mucho menos como educanda que antes; tengo una doncella a mi servicio, un gabinete y una pieza de que dispongo, y te escribo en una papelera muy bonita, de la cual tengo la llave y en la que puedo encerrar cuanto quiera. Me ha dicho mi madre que la veré todos los días cuando se levante; que bastará que esté peinada para comer, porque estaremos siempre solas, y que entonces me dirá a qué horas deberé pasar a verla después de mediodía.

El tiempo restante queda a mi disposición, y tengo mi arpa, mi dibujo, y libros como en el convento, con la diferencia de que ahora no viene a reñirme la madre Perpetua, y que podría yo, si quisiese, estarme mano sobre mano; pero como no tengo conmigo a mi Kitty para hablar con ella y reír, es que tanto procuro ocuparme en algo.

Todavía no son las cinco; no debo ir a donde madre hasta las siete; tiempo me sobraría, si tuviese algo que decirte, pero no han dicho nada aún; y sin los preparativos que veo y la cantidad de oficialas que vienen, todas para mí, creería que no se piensa en casarme, y que es una nueva chochez de la buena Pepa[2]. Sin embargo, me ha dicho madre tantas veces que una señorita debe permanecer en el convento hasta que se case, que pues ahora me ha hecho salir, debe ser verdad lo que Pepa asegura.

Acaba de parar un coche a la puerta y madre me envía a decir que pase inmediatamente a su cuarto. ¿Si será aquel sujeto? No estoy vestida, mi mano tiembla y me palpita el corazón. He preguntado a mi doncella quién está con mi madre: "Seguramente es el señor C. . ." y se reía. ¡Oh,

creo que es él! Volveré sin falta para contarte lo que haya pasado. No

puedo hacerme esperar. Adiós, hasta un ratito.

¡Cómo vas a burlarte de la pobre Cecilia! ¡Qué vergüenza he pasado!

Pero tú hubieras caído en el garlito como yo. Al entrar en el cuarto de madre he visto un sujeto vestido de negro y que estaba de pie cerca de ella; le he saludado lo mejor que he podido y me quedé después hecha una estatua. Ya puedes pensar cuánto le examinaría. "Señora, ha dicho a mi madre al saludarme, esto es lo que se llama una linda señorita, y aprecio más que nunca la bondad de usted." Al oír esta expresión tan positiva me asaltó un temblor tal que no podía sostenerme; hallé una silla junto a mí y me senté, bien colorada y confusa. Apenas lo hice, vi a aquel hombre a mis pies; tu pobre Marley perdió entonces la cabeza; mi madre dice que estaba como espantada. Me levanté dando un grito muy agudo, mira, así como aquel día del trueno. Madre soltó una carcajada, diciéndome: "Y bien, ¿qué tienes? Siéntate y alarga el pie a este hombre." En efecto, hija mía, este hombre era el zapatero. No puedo explicarte cuán corrida quedé; por fortuna sólo estaba allí mi madre. Creo que cuando esté casada no me calzará ese zapatero.

Convén conmigo en que sabemos mucho. Adiós. Van a dar las seis y mi doncella dice que es preciso que me vista. Adiós mi querida Kitty, te amo como si estuviese en el convento.

P. D. No sé por quién enviarte mi carta. Esperaré que venga Pepa.

París, 3 de agosto de 17...

* * *

**CARTA II**

**LA MARQUESA LÓPEZ DE MERTEUIL A LA VIZCONDESA FABRAY,**

**EN LA QUINTA DE...**

Vuelva usted, mi querida vizcondesa, vuelva usted. ¿Qué hace usted ahí? ¿qué puede hacer en casa de una tía anciana que le ha instituido a usted heredera de sus bienes? Parta usted al instante, que yo la necesito.

Me ha ocurrido una idea excelente y quiero confiarle su ejecución. Estas pocas palabras deben bastar a usted y, demasiado honrado con mi elección, debe venir ansioso a recibir mis órdenes a mis pies; pero usted abusa de mis bondades, aun después de que ha cesado de aprovecharse de ellas; y en alternativa de un adiós eterno o de una excesiva indulgencia, dicha de usted quiere que pueda más mi bondad. Deseo, pues, informarle de mis proyectos; pero júreme usted a fe de dama fiel que no correrá ninguna aventura antes de haber dado fin a ésta; es digna de un héroe, servirá usted al amor y a la venganza, en fin, será como una hazaña más que añadirá a sus memorias; sí, a sus memorias, porque quiero que sean publicadas un día, y yo me encargo de escribirlas. Pero dejemos esto y vamos a la idea que me ocupa.

La señora de Rose casa su hija: todavía es un secreto; pero ayer me lo ha confiado. ¿Quién cree usted que ha escogido para yerno suyo?

El conde Puckerman. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que yo llegaría a ser la prima de Puckerman? Tengo una rabia... ¿qué? ¿no adivina usted todavía?

¡Oh, torpe entendimiento! ¿Le ha perdonado usted ya el lance de la intendenta?

¿y yo no debo quejarme aún más de él, monstruo?[3] Pero me calmo, y la esperanza que concibo de vengarme tranquiliza mi espíritu.

Mil veces se ha fastidiado usted como yo con la importancia da Puckerman a la mujer con quien se casará, y con la necia presunción de creer que evitará la suerte que cabe a todos. Usted sabe su ridícula presunción en favor de la educación que se recibe en conventos. En efecto, apostaría yo que a pesar de sesenta mil libras de renta que tiene la joven Rose, jamás hubiera casado con ella si no hubiese estado en el convento. Probémosle, pues, que es un tonto: los llevará un día, no es eso lo que me apura, pero lo gracioso sería que empezase por ello. ¡Cuánto nos divertiríamos al día siguiente oyéndolo jactarse! Porque se jactará, sin duda, y a más de esto llega usted a formar a esta muchacha, será gran desdicha si el tal Puckerman no bien a ser, como cualquier otro, la fábula de París.

Por lo demás, la heroína de esta novela merece toda la atención de usted; verdaderamente bonita, no tiene más de quince años, es un botón de rosa, lerda, a la verdad, como ninguna, y sin la menor gracia, pero los hombres no temen esto, mucho menos usted; tiene, además, cierto mirar lánguido que seguramente promete mucho; añada usted que yo se la recomiendo, con lo que no tiene más que hacer que darme las gracias y obedecerme.

Recibirá usted esta carta por la mañana; exijo que a las siete de la tarde esté ya conmigo. No recibiré a nadie hasta las ocho; ni aun al caballero favorito: no tiene bastante cabeza para un negocio tan grave. Ya ve usted que no me ciega el amor. A las ocho daré a usted su libertad y a las diez volveré a mi casa para cenar con su hermoso objeto, porque la madre y la hija cenarán conmigo. Adiós; son más de las doce, pronto no me ocuparé más de usted.

París, 4 de agosto de 17...

* * *

CARTA III

MARLEY DE ROSE A KITTY WILDE

Nada sé aún, querida amiga mía; madre tuvo ayer mucha gente a cenar. A pesar del interés que tenía yo en observar particularmente a los hombres, me aburrí. Hombres y mujeres, todos, me miraban mucho y después cuchicheaban. Yo notaba que hablaban de mí y esto me hacía saltar los colores a la cara; no lo podía remediar. Bien lo hubiera querido pues noté que cuando miraban a las otras mujeres, ellas no se sonrojaban, o tal vez el colorete que se ponen me impedía ver el que les daba su embarazo, porque debe ser cosa bien difícil no ponerse colorada cuando un hombre nos mira de hito en hito.

Lo que más me inquietaba era el no saber lo que pensaban de mí.

Creo, sin embargo, haber oído dos veces la palabra "bonita", pero bien ciertamente he escuchado también la de "torpe"; y es preciso que sea así, porque la señora que la decía es parienta de mi madre, y aun me pareció que se hizo inmediatamente amiga mía. Es la única que me ha dirigido algunas veces la palabra. Mañana debemos cenar en su casa.

Después de la cena he oído a un hombre que seguramente hablaba de mí, pues decía: "es necesario dejar madurar el asunto, veremos para el invierno". Quizás es el que debe casarse conmigo; pero entonces esto no sería hasta dentro de cuatro meses, y mucho quisiera saber lo que hay sobre el particular.

Acaba de llegar Pepa, que dice estar de prisa; sin embargo, quiero contarte una de mis tonterías. ¡Ay! juzgo que esta señora tiene razón.

Se pusieron a jugar después de la cena, me coloqué al lado de mi madre y, no sé cómo fue, pero yo me quedé al instante dormida. Una gran risotada me despertó. Ignoro si se reían de mí, pero me lo imagino. Mi madre me dio el permiso de retirarme, lo que me causó sumo gusto.

Figúrate que eran ya más de las once.

Adiós, mi querida Kitty, ama siempre a tu Marley. Yo te aseguro que el mundo no es tan divertido como lo creemos.

París, 4 de agosto de 17...

* * *

[1] Educanda en el mismo colegio.

[2] Tornera del convento.

[3]Es preciso saber que el conde Puckerman había dejado a la marquesa de Merteuil por la Intendenta de..., que le había sacrificado a la condesa Fabray: entonces fue cuando la marquesa y la vizcondesa aficionaron una a otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón sí éste capítulo es muy largo, pero prometí tres cartas diarias...

Ustedes serás los que decidan el largo de los capítulos con sus reviews.

_Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes o la historia son mios, yo sólo juego con ellos._

* * *

**CARTA IV**

**LA VIZCONDESA FABRAY A LA MARQUESA LÓPEZ DE MERTEUIL, EN PARIS**

Las órdenes de usted me encantan y el modo de darlas es aún más amable; haría usted amar el despotismo. No es la primera vez, lo sabe bien, que siento no ser ya su esclava, y por más que me llame ahora monstruo, nunca recuerdo sin placer el tiempo en que me honraba con nombres menos duros. Y aun suelo desear a menudo volver a merecerlos y acabar por dar juntas, al mundo, un ejemplo de constancia. Pero mayores intereses nos llaman: el hacer conquistas es nuestro destino; debemos seguirle; quizás al cabo de nuestra carrera volveremos a encontrarnos; pues, sea dicho sin enfados, mi bella marquesa, usted me sigue a paso igual y desde que, separándonos por el bien del mundo predicamos la fe, cada una por su lado, me parece que en esta misión de amor convierte usted más gente que yo. Conozco su celo y ardiente fervor y, si aquel Dios nos juzgare por las obras, sería usted un día la patrona de alguna ciudad grande, en tanto que su amiga sería, cuando más, la santa de un lugarejo. Este lenguaje la admira, ¿no es verdad? Pues de ocho días a esta parte ni hablo ni oigo hablar otro; y para perfeccionarme en él, me veo precisada a desobedecer a usted.

No se enfade y escuche, que como depositaria de todos mis secretos voy a confiarle el mayor proyecto de cuantos he formado en mi vida...

¿Qué me propone, seducir a una jovencita que no ha visto ni conoce nada; que, por decirlo así, me sería entregada sin defensa; a quien la rendición del primer obsequio no dejaría de cautivar, y a quien tal vez precipitará más pronto la curiosidad que el amor? Mil otros pueden lograrlo como yo. No así con empresa que medito; su logro me asegura tanta gloria como place El Amor, que prepara mi corona, duda él mismo entre el mirto y el laurel, o más bien los reunirá para honrar mi triunfo. Usted misma, mi bella amiga, usted misma, sentirá un santo respeto y dirá con entusiasmo: "He aquí la mujer que yo he soñado."

Ya conoce usted a la presidenta Berry, su devoción, su amor conyugal y sus principios austeros.

Todo eso es lo que me propongo atacar, ése el fin que pretendo conseguir.

_Y si el premio no logro obtenerlo_

_Siempre el honor me cabe de emprenderlo__**[1]**_

Se pueden citar malos versos cuando son de un gran poeta.

Sepa, pues, que el presidente está en Borgoña siguiendo un gran pleito (espero hacerle perder otro un poco más importante); su mitad inconsolable debe pasar aquí todo el tiempo de su desagradable viudez.

Una misa cada día, algunas visitas a los pobres del distrito, el rezo de mañana y tarde, algunos paseos a solas, conversaciones piadosas con mi vieja tía y alguna vez un triste whist debían ser sus únicas distracciones.

Yo le preparo otras más eficaces Mi ángel bueno me ha traído aquí por su dicha y por la mía. ¡Loca! ¡Estaba yo lamentando las veinticuatro horas que sacrificaba a los miramientos del uso! ¡Buen castigo hubiera llevado si me hubiese forzado a volverme a París! Felizmente son necesarias cuatro personas para jugar al whist, y como aquí no hay más que el cura del lugar, mi tía me ha instado mucho para que le sacrifique algunos días. Ya imagina usted que he consentido; pero no puede figurar cuánto me mima desde aquel momento, y cuánto le edifica sobre todo verme asistir regularmente a sus oraciones y a su misa. No sospecha la divinidad que adoro allí. Véame, pues, de cuatro días a esta parte entregado a una violenta pasión. Usted sabe, cómo yo deseo vivamente, cómo devoro los obstáculos; pero lo que usted ignora es cuánto la soledad aumenta el ardor de los deseos. Ya no tengo sino una sola idea; en ella pienso durante el día y sueño con ella por la noche. Es preciso que yo logre a esta mujer para librarme de la ridiculez de amarla, porque, ¿a dónde no lleva un deseo contrariado? ¡Oh posesión deliciosa, te imploro para mi dicha y sobre todo para mi tranquilidad!

¡Qué felices somos las personas de quienes las mujeres se defiendan tan mal! No seríamos, si no, cerca de ellas, más que tímidos esclavos. Siento en este instante un movimiento de gratitud hacia las mujeres fáciles, que me arrastra naturalmente a los pies de usted. Ante ellas me postro para obtener mi perdón, y acabo esta carta, demasiado larga. Adiós, mi hermosísima amiga. Sin rencor.

En la quinta de..., a 15 de agosto de 17...

* * *

[1] La Fontaine.

* * *

**CARTA V**

**LA MARQUESA LÓPEZ DE MERTEUIL A LA VIZCONDESA FABRAY**

¿Sabe, Vizcondesa, que su carta es muy insolente, y que tendría yo derecho para enfadarme, si quisiera? Pero he visto por ella claramente que había usted perdido la cabeza, y esto sólo le libra de mi indignación.

Amiga generosa y sensible, olvido mi propia injuria para no pensar sino en el peligro de usted, y por más enojoso que sea el razonar, cedo a la necesidad que tiene usted de ello en este momento. ¡Lograr a la presidenta Berry! ¡Capricho tan ridículo! Reconozco en ello su mala cabeza, que siempre desea justamente lo que cree que no podrá lograr.

¿Qué ve en esa mujer, en suma? Facciones regulares, si quiere, pero sin ninguna expresión; bastante bien formada, pero sin gracia; puesta siempre de un modo que da risa con sus golas al cuello y su corpiño cerrado hasta la barba. Le hablo como amiga. Dos mujeres como ésta bastarían para hacerle perder toda su reputación; acuérdese del día en que ella pedía para los pobres en San Roque, y en que usted me agradeció tanto que yo le hubiese procurado aquel espectáculo. Me parece verla aún dando la mano a aquel varal de cabellos largos, tropezando a cada paso, teniendo siempre su tontillo de cuatro varas sobre la cabeza de alguno y sonrojándose a cada reverencia. ¿Quién hubiera dicho a usted entonces "usted deseará un día esta mujer"? Vamos, vizcondesa mía, avergüéncese y vuelva en sí; le prometo el secreto.

Fuera de esto, fíjese en los disgustos que le esperan. ¿Qué rival tiene usted que combatir? ¡Un marido! ¿No se siente humillada con esta sola palabra? ¡Qué vergüenza si fracasa y qué poca gloria si vence! Aún digo más; no espere ningún placer. ¿Puede haberlo con las excesivamente modestas, quiero decir, con las que lo son de buena fe? Reservadas hasta en el centro del deleite, no ofrecen sino goces a medias. Aquel abandono total de sí, aquel voluptuoso delirio en que el placer resulta más puro por el exceso mismo, tales dones del amor, no son conocidos por esa clase de mujeres. Se lo predigo: en la suposición más dichosa, la presidenta creerá haber hecho cuanto cabe tratándola a usted como a su marido; y cuando están a solas dos esposos, aun en los momentos de mayor delicia se ve siempre que son dos. En el caso de usted el mal es aún mayor: su presidenta es devota, pero con aquella especie de devoción de pobre mujer que las hace no pasar nunca de la infancia. Acaso vencerá usted esta dificultad pero no se lisonjee de destruirla. Vencerá al amor de Dios, pero no al temor del diablo; y cuando tenga entre sus brazos a su amada y sienta palpitar su corazón, este segura de que es de miedo y no de amor. Tal vez si la hubiese usted conocido antes hubiera podido hacer algo de ella, pero ella ya tiene usted veintidós años y lleva dos de matrimonio.

Créame, cuando una mujer ha formado ya esa costra, es preciso abandonarla a su suerte, porque en el fondo jamás valdrá nada. Sin embargo, tal es el bello objeto por quien usted me desobedece se entierra en casa de su tía y renuncia a la empresa más deliciosa y más honorífica. ¿Qué fatalidad hace que Puckerman le lleve siempre alguna ventaja? Escúcheme, le hablo sin enfadarme, pero en este momento estoy tentada de creer que no merece usted la reputación que tiene, y sobre todo lo estoy de cesar de hacerle mi confidente Nunca me acostumbraré a decir mis secretos a la amante de la señora Berry.

Sepa, no obstante, que la señorita Rose ha hecho ya una conquista. El joven Lynn está loco por ella. Ha cantado con ella y en efecto, canta mejor que regularmente lo hacen las colegialas. Deben ensayar muchos dúos y creo que con gusto se pondría ella al unísono; pero Lynn es un niño que perderá el tiempo en galanteos y no acabará nada. La muchacha por su parte es bastante espantadiza y, de cualquier modo, todo esto será mucho menos divertido que lo hubiera sido en manos de usted; así es que estoy enfadada y el caballero será reñido seguramente cuando llegue. Le vendrá bien mostrar dulzura, porque en este momento nada me costaría dejarlo. Estoy segura de que si ahora me diera por romper con él se desesperaría y nada me divierte más que un amante desesperado. Me llamaría infiel y esta palabra me ha dado siempre mucho gusto. Después de la palabra cruel es la más dulce para el oído de una mujer y la que cuesta menos merecer. Seriamente voy a ocuparme de esta ruptura; vea, sin embargo, de lo que usted es causa.

Por eso lo echo sobre su conciencia. Adiós; recomiéndeme a las oraciones de su presidenta.

París, 7 de agosto de 17...

* * *

**CARTA VI**

**LA VIZCONDESA FABRAY A LA MARQUESA LÓPEZ DE MERTEUIL**

¡Con que no ha de haber una mujer que no abuse del imperio que ha sabido tomar! ¿Y usted misma, a quien he llamado tantas veces mi indulgente amiga, cesa ya de serlo y me ataca en lo que más aprecio?

¡Cómo pinta usted a la señora Berry! ¿Qué hombre no hubiera dado su vida por castigar semejante atrevimiento?, con mucha más razón yo, ¿A qué otra mujer no le hubiera valido a lo menos una desvergüenza? Por Dios, no me exponga a pruebas tan terribles, porque no respondo de poderlas sostener. En nombre de la amistad le pido que aguarde a que haya logrado a esta mujer para murmurar de ella. ¿No sabe que sólo el placer tiene el derecho de arrancar la venda del amor? Pero, ¿qué digo? ¿La presidenta Berry tiene acaso necesidad de hacer ilusión? No: para ser adorable le basta ser ella misma. Le echa usted en cara que se viste mal. Lo creo, porque todo adorno le daña y todo lo que la oculta la desfigura. En el abandono del negligé es cuando más encanta. Gracias a los calores excesivos que reinan, un jaboncillo de lienzo simple mee deja ver su talle redondeado y flexible. Una muselina clara cubre su hermoso pecho, y mis miradas furtivas, pero penetrantes, han distinguido ya su forma seductora.

Dice usted que su rostro carece de expresión. ¿Y qué puede expresar en los momentos en que nada habla a su corazón? Sin duda no tiene como nuestras mujeres presumidas esa mirada mentirosa que seduce algunas veces y nos engaña siempre; no sabe dar valor a una sonrisa estudiada, a una frase hueca, y aunque tiene la más hermosa dentadura, no se ríe sino de lo que le hace gracia. Pero es preciso ver cómo en los juegos animados presenta la imagen de una alegría franca y natural, como cuando se halla cerca de un desgraciado, a quien se apresura a socorrer, sus ojos destellan de un goce puro y piadoso. Hay que verla sobre todo cuando oye la menor palabra de mimo o elogio cómo se pinta en su rostro celestial aquel interesante embarazo que procede de una modestia no afectada. Es recatada, es devota, ¿y por eso ya cree que es fría e insensible?

Pienso de muy diverso modo. ¿Qué sensibilidad extraordinaria necesita tener para revelarla hasta con relación a ese marido y amar un ente que siempre está lejos de ella? ¿Qué mayor prueba puede usted desear? Sin embargo, yo he sabido procurarme otra.

He dirigido su paseo de modo que apareció una zanja que era preciso saltar. Aunque ella es ligera, es todavía más tímida, y usted sabe bien que una recatada teme siempre dar el salto. Le fue preciso confiarse a mí, y he tenido abrazada a esta mujer tan honesta. Nuestros preparativos y el paso de mi anciana tía habían hecho reír a carcajadas a mi festiva devota; pero luego que me hube apoderado de ella, por efecto de una acertada torpeza se entrelazaron nuestros brazos; estreché su seno contra el mío y en aquel brevísimo instante sentí que su corazón palpitaba con mayor viveza; una amable púrpura coloreó su rostro, y su honesta turbación me indicó que su pecho no había palpitado de miedo sino de amor. No obstante, mi tía se engañó como usted, y se puso a decir: "La niña ha tenido miedo". Pero el delicioso candor de la tal niña no le permitió mentir y respondió sencillamente: "No, señora. Pero..." Esta sola palabra me bastó y desde aquel instante la dulce esperanza ha reemplazado en mí a la cruel inquietud. Yo lograré a esta mujer y le quitaré el marido que la profana; osaré quitársela al Dios mismo que adora. ¡Qué delicia ser, alternativamente, la que causa y la que vence sus remordimientos! Lejos de mí la idea de desvanecer las preocupaciones que la atormentan y que han de hacer mayor mi triunfo y mi placer. Que crea enhorabuena en la virtud pero que me la sacrifique. Que sus faltas la asusten sin que logre detenerle, y que, agitada de mil terrores, no pueda olvidarlos ni vencerlos sino en mis brazos. Consiento en que entonces me diga: "Te adoro".

Entre todas las mujeres ella sola será digna de pronunciar esta palabra.

Yo seré verdaderamente la Diosa que habrá preferido.

Seamos sinceras: en nuestros arreglos, tan fríos como fáciles, lo que llamamos felicidad es apenas un placer. ¿Me atreveré a decírsela a usted?

Yo creía mi corazón marchito, y no percibiendo sino sensualidad, me quejaba de una vejez prematura. La señora Berry me ha devuelto las deliciosas ilusiones de la juventud, y a su lado no necesito gozar para ser feliz. Lo que únicamente me asusta es el tiempo que va a costarme la empresa; porque no quiero exponer nada. Por más que recuerde las veces que la temeridad me ha favorecido, no me atrevo a servirme de ella ahora. Para que yo sea completamente dichosa es preciso que se entregue ella misma, y no es poco pedir.

Estoy segura de que usted admiraría mi prudencia. Aún no he pronunciado la palabra amor, pero ya usamos las de confianza e interés. Para engañarla lo menos posible, y sobre todo para prevenir el efecto de lo que pueda oír por fuera, yo misma, como acusándome, le he referido una parte de mis aventuras más conocidas. Reiría usted viendo cómo me predica. Dice que quiere convertirme y no sospecha aún lo que le costará el intentarlo. Está lejos de pensar que abogando, como dice ella, por las infelices que yo he perdido, habla de antemano por sí misma. Esta idea se me ocurrió ayer en medio de sus sermones, y no pude negarme el placer de interrumpirla para asegurarle que hablaba como un profeta.

Adiós, mi bella amiga. Ya ve usted que no estoy perdido sin remedio.

P. S. A propósito, ¿ese pobre caballero, se ha muerto de desesperación?

En verdad, es usted cien veces más mala cabeza que yo, y podría humillarme si yo tuviera amor propio.

_De la quinta de..., a 9 de agosto de 17._

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo; cualquier duda que tengan, la puedo contestar si me dejan un review.**_

_**Ciao y buenas noches.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer ésta historia, sé que puede llegar a ser cunfusa a veces; pero les aseguro que en éste capítulo empieza una mejor interacción entre las cartas de nuestros personajes. sin más por decir... Disfruten.

_Descargo: Ni Glee o sus personajes, ni la historia son mios, yo sólo juego con ellos._

* * *

**CARTA VIII**

**LA PRESIDENTA BERRY A LA SEÑORA DE ROSE**

Muy señora mía: Nadie puede agradecer más que yo la confianza que se sirve usted manifestarme, ni tomar mayor interés en la colocación de su hija. Deseo de todo corazón que sea dichosa, como no dudo que merezca serlo, y en este punto me refiero a la prudencia de usted. No conozco al conde Puckerman; pero cuando usted le honra con elegirle, debo formarme de él una idea muy favorable. Me limito a desear que su casamiento sea tan dichoso como el mío, que también es obra de usted, a quien cada día tengo nuevos motivos de darle gracias por él. ¡Quiera Dios que la felicidad de su hija recompense la que me ha procurado, y pueda la mejor de las amigas ser la más afortunada de las madres!

Siento en realidad muchísimo no poder repetirle esto mismo de viva voz, y conocer a su hija, tan pronto como quisiera. Después de haber experimentado las bondades de usted, verdaderamente maternales, tengo derecho para esperar de ella la tierna amistad de una hermana. Le ruego se sirva pedírsela de mi parte, mientras me hallo en disposición de merecerla. Cuento permanecer en el campo hasta que regrese mi marido, y he aprovechado este tiempo para gozar del trato de la respetable señora Holliday. Esta mujer es siempre admirable y su anciana edad no le hace perder nada de su memoria ni de su alegría. Su cuerpo tiene ochenta y cuatro años, pero su espíritu tiene veinte.

Nos divierte en nuestro retiro su sobrina la vizcondesa Fabray, que ha tenido la bondad de sacrificarnos algunos días. No le conocía sino de reputación, y ésta no me daba deseos de conocerle más, pero voy viendo que ella vale más que su reputación. Aquí, en donde el torbellino del gran mundo no le echa a perder, habla razonablemente con una facilidad prodigiosa y se acusa de sus defectos con un raro candor. Me habla con mucha confianza y yo le predico muy severamente. Usted que la conoce, comprende conmigo que sería ésta una excelente conversión. Pero estoy segura de que, a pesar de sus promesas, ocho días en París le harán olvidar mis sermones. Cuando menos todo el tiempo que pase aquí, será apartada de su conducta ordinaria, y creo que, dado su modo de vivir, lo mejor que podría hacer es no hacer nada. Sabe que estoy escribiendo a ustedes, y me encarga presentarles sus respetos. Reciba también mi tributo con la bondad que le caracteriza, y no dude nunca de la sinceridad de los sentimientos con que tengo el honor de ser. . . etc.

De la quinta de..., a 9 de agosto de 17...

* * *

**CARTA IX**

**LA SEÑORA DE ROSE A LA PRESIDENTA BERRY**

Jamás he dudado, mi bella amiga, ni de la amistad que usted me profesa, ni del interés que toma en todo lo que me concierne. No respondo a su respuesta para aclarar este punto, que considero arreglado entre las dos para siempre; pero creo que no puedo dispensarme de hablar con usted sobre la vizcondesa Fabray.

No esperaba, lo confieso, hallar jamás su nombre en sus cartas. En efecto, ¿qué relación puede haber entre ella y usted? No conoce acaso a esa mujer. ¿Dónde podría haber hallado más clara la idea del alma de una libertina? Me habla usted de su raro candor; ¡oh! sí, el candor de Fabray debe ser, en efecto, cosa bien rara. Aún más falsa y peligrosa que amable y seductora; jamás desde su primera juventud ha dado un paso ni dicho una palabra sin tener un objeto, y jamás lo ha tenido que no fuera deshonesto y criminal. Usted me conoce, amiga mía, y sabe que entre las virtudes que procuro adquirir es la indulgencia la que más estimo. Por eso, sí Fabray se viese arrastrada por pasiones fogosas; si fuese, como otros mil, seducida por las ilusiones propias de su edad, condenada su conducta, tendría compasión de la mujer, y esperaría en silencio el tiempo de que su vuelta feliz a la virtud le atrajera de nuevo la estimación de los hombres de bien. Fabray no es así y su conducta es el resultado de sus principios. Sabe calcular todo lo más horrible que puede emprender sin comprometerse; y para ser cruel y malvada sin peligro, ha escogido por víctimas a las mujeres. No me detengo en contar las que ha seducido; pero, ¿a cuántas no ha perdido? Como usted vive ahí juiciosamente y retirada, no llegan a sus oídos sus escandalosas aventuras. Podría contarle algunas que le harían estremecerse, pero sus ojos, tan puros como su alma, se ofenderían al mirar unas pinturas de esta clase, y, segura de que Fabray no será nunca peligross para usted, no necesita de estas armas para defenderse. Únicamente debo prevenirle, que de cuantas mujeres ella ha obsequiado, con éxito o sin éxito, no ha habido una que no haya tenido que quejarse, si se exceptúa la marquesa López, pues sólo ella ha sabido resistirle y contener su malignidad. _[El error en que está la señora de Rose nos demuestra que Fabray (como todos los malvados) no descubría a sus cómplices.]_

Confieso que este rasgo es el que más la honra y que ha bastado para justificarla ante todos, a pesar de cuantas inconsecuencias se le hubieron de echar en cara al principio de su viudez. Sea lo que fuere, lo que la edad, la experiencia, y, sobre todo, la amistad, me autorizan a hacerle presente a usted, es que empieza aquí la sociedad a notar la ausencia de Fabray, y si sabe que ha quedado ahí con usted y su tía, está su reputación en las manos de esta mujer, que es la peor cosa que puede ocurrirle a alguien. Le aconsejo, pues, que inste a su tía a que no le detenga más, y si Fabray se obstina en quedarse, creo que no debe dudar un instante en cederle el puesto. Pero, ¿por qué se quedaría ella? ¿Qué hace en esa casa de campo? Si usted la hiciese espiar, creo que descubriría que la toma por un asilo más cómodo para ejecutar algunas infamias que proyectará emprender en sus alrededores. En la imposibilidad de remediar el mal contentémonos con preservarnos de ella.

Adiós, mi bella amiga: el casamiento de mi hija se ha retardado un poco. El conde Puckerman, que esperábamos de un día para otro, me dice que su regimiento pasa a Córcega; y como siguen los preparativos de guerra, le será imposible ausentarse hasta el invierno. Esto me contraría, pero me da esperanza de poder ver a usted en la boda, y sentiría se hiciese sin su presencia. Adiós, en fin; soy enteramente suya, sin cumplimiento y sin reserva.

P.D. Recuérdeme a la memoria de la señora Holliday, que amo siempre cuanto se merece.

En..., a 11 de agosto de 17...

* * *

**CARTA X**

**LA MARQUESA LÓPEZ DE MERTEUIL A LA VIZCONDESA FABRAY**

¿Está usted enojada conmigo, vizcondesa? O bien está muerta? o, lo que sería casi lo mismo, ¿no vive más que para su presidenta? Esta mujer que le ha devuelto las ilusiones de la juventud, le volverá también pronto sus ridículas preocupaciones. Ya es tímida y esclava: tanto valiera estar enamorada. Renuncia a su temeridad dichosa. Vea, pues, como ya se conduce sin principios, abandonando todo al acaso, o más bien, al capricho. ¿Ha olvidado que el amor es, como la medicina, solamente el arte de ayudar a la naturaleza? Vea que le combato con sus propias armas; pero no me engreiré, porque combato a un hombre en tierra. Es preciso que se entregue ella misma, dice usted. Seguramente es preciso; así es que se entregará como las otras, pero ésta con mala gracia. Mas para que se entregue, es menester empezar por tomarla. ¡Oh, cómo esa ridícula distinción es un desvarío del amor! Digo amor, porque está usted enamorada, y hablarle de otro modo, sería engañarla y resultaría su mal. Dígame, señorita amante lánguida, las mujeres que usted ha logrado ¿cree haberlas violado? Por más deseos que una mujer tenga de entregarse, por más que se la inste para ello, es preciso siempre un pretexto; y ¿puede haberlo más cómodo que el que proporciona el aire de ceder a la fuerza? En cuanto a mí, confieso que una de las cosas que me lisonjean más, es un ataque vivo y bien dado, en que todo va por orden, aunque rápidamente; que no nos pone jamás en el embarazo de tener que reparar nosotras mismas una torpeza que debió ser provechosa; que sabe dar el aire de violencia hasta a las cosas que concedemos, y lisonjear con maña nuestras dos pasiones favoritas: la gloria de la defensa y el placer de haber sido vencidas. Convengo en que este talento, más raro de lo que se cree, me ha gustado siempre, pero no me ha seducido, y que algunas veces me ha sucedido rendirme únicamente por recompensa. Así en nuestros antiguos torneos la hermosura daba el premio al valor y a la destreza.

Pero usted, que ya no es usted, se conduce como si tuviera miedo de acertar. ¿Desde cuándo marcha en pequeñas jornadas y por caminos de travesía? Amiga mía; cuando se quiere llegar pronto, buenos caballos de posta y el camino real delante. Pero dejemos este punto que me pone tanto más de mal humor, cuanto me priva del gusto de verle. Por lo menos, escríbame más a menudo y póngame al corriente de sus progresos. Sabe bien que van más de quince días que esta ridícula aventura la ocupa y que descuida a todo el mundo.

A propósito de descuidos, se parece usted a los que mandan a informarse del estado de sus amigos enfermos; pero nunca se hacen dar la respuesta. Acaba su última carta preguntándome si el caballero ha muerto. No le he respondido y usted no se ha cuidado más de saberlo.

¿No sabe que mi amante es su amigo nato? Pero tranquilícese, pues no ha muerto; si fuese así, sería por exceso de placer; ¡pobre caballero! ¡Qué tierno es! ¡Qué a propósito para el amor! ¡Con qué viveza siente! Estoy loca por él y, seriamente, la felicidad perfecta que haya en ser amado por mí, me hace quererle más y más.

El mismo día en que escribí a usted que iba a tratar de romper con él ¡qué feliz le hice! Estaba no obstante meditando en el modo de desesperarle cuando me anunciaron su visita. Sea verdad o ilusión jamás me había parecido tan amable. Él esperaba pasar dos horas a solas conmigo antes de que abriese mi puerta para todos. Le dije que tenía que salir; me preguntó adónde y no le respondí. Insistió, y repliqué de mal talante: "Donde usted no esté". Felizmente para él, se quedó hecho una estatua con mi respuesta; porque si hubiera dicho una palabra se habría seguido infaliblemente una escena que hubiera producido el rompimiento que yo meditaba. Admirada de su silencio volví los ojos a él, sin otro fin, se lo aseguro, que el de ver qué gesto hacía. Hallé pintada en su semblante encantador aquella tristeza profunda y tierna a la vez, a la cual usted mismo ha convenido conmigo que era muy difícil poder resistirse. La misma causa produjo igual efecto y fui vencida por segunda vez. Desde aquel momento sólo me ocupé de evitar que pudiese probarme mi sinrazón. "Salgo, le dije con un aire más dulce, para un asunto que le concierne, pero no me pregunte ahora. Cenaré en mi casa. Vuelva usted y entonces le informaré".

Con esto encontró las palabras, mas yo no quise permitir que hablase. "Estoy muy de prisa, añadí. Déjeme, y nos veremos esta noche"; él me besó la mano y se marchó. Inmediatamente, para reparar lo hecho, o tal vez para desquitarme yo misma, resolví hacerle conocer la casita mía, de la que no tenía idea. Llamé a mi fiel Victorina y le dije: "Tengo jaqueca: para todos estoy acostada". Luego, quedándonos las dos solas, mientras ella se disfrazaba de lacayo, tomé yo el traje de doncella, hice venir un simón a la puerta del jardín, entramos en él y partimos. Llegadas a mi casita, o sea al templo del amor, escogí el traje de casa más elegante; es delicioso y de mi invención, nada deja ver y, sin embargo, señala todas las formas. Le prometo a usted un modelo para su presidenta; cuando la haya hecho digna de llevarlo.

Después de estos preparativos, mientras Victorina se ocupaba de otros pormenores, leí un capítulo de El Sofá, una carta de Heloisa y dos cuentos de La Fontaine para recordar los diversos tonos que yo quería tomar. Entretanto mi caballerete volvió a mi casa con la exactitud de siempre. Mi portero no lo dejó entrar diciendo que yo estaba indispuesta.

Primer incidente. Luego le dio un billete mío, mas no de mi mano, según mi regla de prudencia; entonces él abre y halla escrito de puño de Victorina: "A las nueve en punto en el paseo del boulevard, enfrente de los Cafés". Va allí, y un lacayito que cree no conocer, y que era Victorina, le indica que despida su coche y le siga. Todo este modo romántico lo levantaba de cascos y esto siempre es bueno. Llegó por fin y la sorpresa y el amor le causaron un verdadero encantamiento. Para dejarle que se repusiera un poco, nos paseamos un rato por el jardín. Después le hice volver a mi habitación, y allí vio dos cubiertos puestos y una cama hecha. Pasamos al gabinete, que estaba adornado con el mayor gusto. Allí, mitad por sensibilidad, mitad por reflexión, le cogí entre mis brazos y me eché a sus pies. "Oh, mi querido amigo, le dije, para procurarte esta sorpresa, me acuso de haberte afligido, con la apariencia de un enfado, y haberte un instante solo ocultado el interior de mi corazón; perdóname mi falta, quiero expiarla a fuerza de amor". Ya juzgará usted el efecto que produjo este discurso apasionado. El feliz caballero me levantó y mi perdón fue sellado en el mismo canapé en que usted y yo sellamos tan alegremente y del mismo modo nuestro eterno rompimiento. Como teníamos que pasar seis horas juntos, y había yo resuelto que todo este tiempo fuera igualmente delicioso para él, moderé sus trasportes, y las gracias y amables entretenimientos dieron tregua a la ternura. No creo haber puesto jamás tanto esmero en agradar ni haber estado nunca tan contenta de mí misma. Después de la una, ya aniñada, ya razonable, ya tumultuosa, ya sensible, y algunas veces libertina, me placía el contemplarle como un sultán en su serrallo donde yo sola hacía el papel de diferentes favoritas. En efecto, sus obsequios repetidos, aunque recibidos siempre por la misma mujer, lo fueron siempre por una nueva amante.

En fin, al rayar el día fue preciso separarse y por más que dijo e hizo por probarme lo contrario, tenía tanta necesidad de ello como poco deseo. En momentos en que salíamos y nos despedíamos tomé la llave de aquella mansión deliciosa y poniéndola en sus manos le dije: "No la tenía sino por usted; es justo que usted disponga de ella; el sacrificador debe disponer del templo." Con esta maña he sabido prevenir las reflexiones que hubieran podido excitarse en él, viéndome propietaria de una casita, cosa siempre sospechosa. Estoy segura de que no se servirá de ella con otra mujer, y si yo tuviera el capricho de ir allí sin él tengo llave doble. Quería le señalase día para volver, pero lo amo demasiado para querer acabarle tan pronto. Los excesos son buenos con aquellos a quienes luego se quiere dejar. Él no sabe eso, pero por dicha suya lo sé yo por los dos.

Son las tres de la mañana y he escrito a usted un volumen cuando tenía intención de escribirle sólo una palabra. Este placer produce la confianza de la amistad; ella hace que usted sea lo que yo más aprecio.

Pero el caballero es lo que más me agrada.

En..., a 12 de agosto de 17...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hay que aclarar que el joven del que habla es el joven Sam Evans...

Sé que está un poco fuera de papel, pero considero que nuestro querido "Trouty Mouth" puede con el papel.

Me despido diciendo reviews por favor!.

Ciao


End file.
